Future in afterlife
by Jsomebody
Summary: One-shot, first fanfic featuring AkamexIchigo. Warnings: characters might be seen ooc and HUGE spoilers for AGK! anime (do not read if you haven't finished it, you have been warned). Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic as the summary said.**

**I've been reading Bleach for a while now and recently ended the AGK! anime (I haven't read the manga) so I thought of an IchigoxAkame and said: Why not?**

**Here's a oneshot I hope you all enjoy. For me it's a quite simple one (with a big portion of fluff at the end XD).**

**I'm sorry beforehand for any grammatical or coherent mistake. English is not my first language and I'm still kinda new to narrative writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Edit: The chapter has been edited, check it out!**

* * *

**Future in afterlife**

They had met on a dream.

At that time, the girl was still working for the empire. She, being a skilled assassin, did not care about her surroundings the first time they met and attacked him with her shingu without thinking twice, though she did wonder how she had the katana in a dream.

Her "opponent", a young man with unusual spiky orange hair, merely blocked all her strikes effortlessly with his two black-colored swords, one larger than the other, before disarming her and holding the bigger sword by her throat.

He removed it seconds later and smiled.

"You're scared."

Akame didn't say anything.

"Relax, I'm not an enemy. I'm as confused as you are, I mean, what's the chance of two persons who don't know each other suddenly meet in a dream? Coincidence maybe?" mused aloud the man before shrugging, turning around, and sitting on the luscious grass. The surroundings seemed unreal. Green plains extending to the unknown with a clear blue sky graced their eyes.

"Doesn't matter believe me. I've seen far more incredulous things to actually be surprised."

He folded his arms with a relaxed expression while the girl examined him for any possible threat.

She found none.

Akame stood in the same position for a while, not moving a single muscle, but in the end, she gave up and decided to sit next to the man.

Strangely, she felt immense power irradiating from him. It was even more strange that such power didn't expel any evil intentions. On the contrary, it calmed her down in seconds.

She felt...at peace.

In the end, a smile graced her soft lips as both stared at the scenery.

"It's truly beautiful." She finally spoke.

* * *

She had the same dream for months. Always the same scenery, always the same young orange haired man wearing armor over his black kimono and two swords strapped. One on his back and the other on his waist.

The young man had introduced himself as Ichigo. After growing a certain degree of trust between them, they began to talk about everything and even got into spars. She gave everything she got surprising the man.

But Akame knew, he was holding back and even like that he defeated her every time they fought.

One time, an unusual idea occurred on Ichigo's mind.

He decided to train her.

But if he were honest with himself, he didn't know if any experience gained would be remembered when she woke up.

The young male actually did a double take when the girl hugged him while smiling warmly a month later, saying his (kind of ruthless) training is what kept her alive on her last mission.

He frowned hearing her say that. Ichigo knew she was an assassin working for a so called "empire". As much as killing was against his morals unless absolutely necessary, he accepted her as he saw that deep inside, the girl didn't love it in one bit. Akame may have a skill to hide her feelings, but deep enough her facade he saw the sadness and burden she carried by looking at her eyes.

"Akame, I hope you know what you're doing. Hearing you say how you work makes me believe this empire is not what it seems."

Those words had resonated on her head since then. On every assignment, on every step she took on the palace.

Those words were the key that ultimately led her to defect (with the help of Najenda's ones when she was sent to kill her). To join Night Raid.

* * *

Akame never dreamed of him afterwards. She might have not showed it to her teammates, not even her boss, but inside, she was sad, almost to the point of breaking.

After all, she considered him to be her dearest friend.

The woman was sad that she might not see him again.

Sad that he's mad at her or disappointed for her actions.

But she never showed it, not even to Tatsumi, the boy almost everyone thought she liked.

The boy knew though, behind his innocence he knew that she was in love with someone. As she cried when he was dying, his last words besides not keeping his promise proved it.

"Don't worry Akame, I...know you'll find him one day...and he'll make you the happiest woman in the world", he said with one last smile.

* * *

She walked alone on a desert after the revolution was over.

Her boss, Najenda, had told her to survive, to keep on living. But she knew it was useless after using her Murasame's trump card. The teigu granted huge power boost at the cost of its signature poison remaining on the host's body, killing it slowly.

She gradually stopped walking and ultimately fell down on the sand, feeling the poison around her body do its job.

Her sight went slowly from a clear sky to darkness.

Her last thoughts comparing the view to her dream's sky.

...

...

"!" Her eyes flew open.

Akame, no longer feeling weak, rose up. Many questions running through her mind, but one stood out from the others.

What happened?

She stopped thinking when she heard the rattling of chains close to her chest and looked down only for her eyes to widen in shock.

A severed chain had appeared on her chest.

"Che, looks like you're dead girly, time to go." she heard a voice say behind her.

The girl turned to see a tall and muscular man with long black hair wearing an attire that seemed painfully similar to Ichigo's, except he wore a white haori instead of armor. The strange person had a long face with pronounced cheekbones giving him a ferocious appearance, his vertical scar that ran down on the left side of his face complimented this. He also wore an eyepatch on his right eye.

"Dead? then are you a reaper of sorts?" asked Akame with genuine confusion and a bit of fear on her face.

The man simply nodded and pointed down. The girl's eyes followed his direction and her expression became that of bewilderment.

Her body laid sprawled on the sand, sinking slowly to a natural tomb.

"It's time for you to go to the Soul Society or Hell girly. Man, this is boring as fuck," he spat before grabbing the katana he held on his waist.

Akame smiled with a tearful face and closed her eyes.

This was the retribution so many spoke of. She wouldn't be able to see him again, she was sure her sins were too heavy for it, and Hell was all that awaited.

Seeing her crying, Kenpachi softened a _little _bit.

"Don't worry girly, your heart seems pure enough", comforted the shinigami (a HUGE effort on his part mind you).

Akame opened her eyes and kept silent as the shinigami touched the hilt of his sword on her forehead.

Sleep took her as a bright blue light engulfed her form.

* * *

Akame woke up on what appeared to be a poor district of sorts. Her expression showed confusion before returning to the normal stoic one she usually wore.

Her eyes saw people come and go happily without a care in the world. Even with the poor appearance they had, they looked like the happiest people in the universe.

The girl then took a look at her appearance.

She wore simple white kimono top along with equally white hakama pants.

Afterlife wasn't what she expected, but she would welcome it nonetheless. Too many things had happened, and she just wanted to relax for a while.

After asking for a place to lay down, a kind old man told her of a place where she could have one of the greatest views of her life. The old man also told her he sensed great power within her soul. He suggested that she made her way to Seireitei where the shinigami resided by passing through the districts all the way to number 4 at least, as they only went as far as that to recruit new people. Currently, they were at district 10 so it was almost a month of walk.

For some reason, Akame had a surge of hope inside her after hearing his words.

What if...

She shook her head. One thing at a time.

The girl decided to go and think about what to do next on the place the old man told her. Unbeknownst to her, things were going to get more eventful from now on.

* * *

"This must be the place", said Akame as she walked on a trail leading to a nice-looking grassy hill.

"Man, this sure feels good. By receiving paperwork like hell it has practically become a need to come here", she heard a voice say.

A voice so familiar it brought tears to her face. It was _His _voice.

She ran towards the hill with all her might.

* * *

Ichigo sat on a cross legged position with a bored look. Being a newly appointed captain, paperwork had been hell on this week. After the Quincy war, the afterlife was finally at peace and he was offered a position among the Gotei 13, now 14 with him having his own squad.

The captain had no seated officers yet though.

"Seriously, there's something called computers that they could implement." he sighed and his bored look turned into a faraway one.

"It's been years since I stopped dreaming about her so suddenly, why do I feel so lonely then?" he voiced his thoughts.

"Ichigo."

He froze.

'That voice, no way'

He slowly turned behind him, only to witness the girl he was coincidentally thinking about. Her long black hair danced on the wind, and her red eyes showed happiness beyond reason. She smiled warmly at him.

"A-Akame?!" he stuttered. He was certainly NOT expecting this.

She nodded as she kept her eyes on his while closing the distance, smiling all the way.

He was entranced by her beauty as she sat next to him.

Minutes passed with either of them saying anything.

"Ichigo", she said again.

The man turned to her, "yeah?"

"I stopped dreaming about you too, but now it doesn't matter anymore."

Ichigo turned scarlet red hearing her say that, "y-you heard me?" he asked tentatively.

Her smile and nod was all his spirits needed to laugh their asses off at his predicament. Heck, even old man Zangetsu was laughing harder than his true zanpakuto.

"I-I...um...etto..." but he was silenced by a finger on his mouth, something that made him blush intensely.

"If it wasn't for you, I would still be puppet for a corrupt government. I wouldn't have learned to cherish my friends. I would have just become a mindless killer for the rest of my life. Never able to feel human emotions." she confessed which made Ichigo frown. He knew her suffering, he couldn't get it out of his mind after all this time.

But he couldn't do anything, the world was inaccessible unless it was to perform a konso immediately. He never knew why though.

He remembered now why he did that. He had fallen head over heels for her over the course of their dreams.

He, Ichigo Kurosaki, savior of Soul Society and the strongest shinigami of gotei 13 had fallen in love with a girl he met on his dreams. His hollow laughed to no end at how cliche it sounded for days.

"I-I just wanted to say...that..." her stuttering snapped Ichigo back to reality. He looked at her and Akame turned away from him while fiddling with her fingers. She looked nervous.

A few seconds passed before she turned her head to him and Ichigo saw a crimson blush on her cheeks.

"I...I...I love you Ichigo. I just wanted you to know that." she said as she looked away once again.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

'No...way'

"**Considering how much of a blockhead you are, of course you would be bewildered right now, King**" His true Zanpakuto mocked him inside his head.

The only response was a practical "Shut up" method, courtesy of the old man.

Ichigo's eyes turned kind then. He knew what he had to do.

He took her chin on his hand and slowly lifted her face to him. The shinigami wiped her tears with his thumb and smiled with so much kindness and compassion no man had showed before in Akame's life.

"You have suffered so much, yet you show so much determination to keep going despite all that."

And without further ado, he kissed her. It was innocent and short, but who could blame him. It was his first kiss after all.

After they separated, he looked at Akame who had a huge smile on her face with a cute blush.

'Now that I think about it. She's really cute'

He smiled again, "I love you too."

She was now the one who pulled him in for another kiss. This one more passionate and one that showed the newly developed bond between them.

* * *

They remained in each others company for the remainder of the day. Akame had her head on his shoulder while grabbing his hand with a content face.

She felt finally at peace. No more wars had to be fought, no more corrupt empire.

Night had fallen on the hill and stars twinkled on the clear sky above them. Being souls, they didn't need any sleep at all.

"Ichigo"

"Mm?"

"I would like to become a shinigami."

Akame sensed him tense up.

"...are you sure?"

She saw him look at her with a serious expression, but his eyes showed worry. She put a serious one as well with determination brimming on her eyes.

"Yes", she said without hesitation, "I want to help the souls from the people get the freedom they deserve."

Ichigo seemed to be in some kind of mental debate. On one hand, Akame had already suffered countless battles, yet on the other, he knew the girl wasn't exactly someone who could stay in one place for too long.

In the end, he nodded accepting her request. Ichigo let out another smile seeing how Akame smiled at his response.

He really looked forward to her progress. Remembering their spars, he bet Akame would soon become a top-tier shinigami in no time. His squad would be jealous of her...

...

...

Squad?

Something suddenly clicked inside Ichigo's mind.

He grinned while looking at the stars in realization.

'Those eight.'

"Something on your mind?" Akame asked seeing his unusual reaction.

"How could I forget about that?"

"Mm?"

He looked at her with a determined face and smile, "there are some people you need to meet Akame. They arrived here recently and showed great battle capabilities. Right now they're on my squad. They said they belonged to a group called Night Raid or something."

Akame's eyes widened, "you don't mean-"

Ichigo nodded, "They must be important to you, as they talked about you as a precious nakama."

The girl couldn't believe it, so _they _had decided to become shinigami also. Tears of happiness sprang from her eyes. It was too surreal, she would be able to reunite with **them** after all.

Ichigo stood up and offered a hand to her, "let's go, Akame."

She cleaned her tears with her sleeve and took his hand.

From that moment she knew.

Knew that this young man in front of her hadn't become just her dearest friend.

He had become the man of her life, and the person who showed her a bright future was just ahead, and she would be damned to let this opportunity pass up.

**Fin**

* * *

**Finally decided to edit this chap.  
**

**So...leave a review?**

**See ya guys later! hopefully I might be posting another fanfic with improved writing later on.**


	2. Announcements

**I have two announcements to make:**

**1st. The one-shot has been edited and hopefully, it's better than the previous version.**

**2nd. I've been very very busy all this year and it looks like it might turn worse, but I hope to find some time and continue developing the other 2 fics I have planned.**

**One of them is another one-shot (it might become a short story) of AGK and Bleach. And yes, pairing is IchigoxAkame (hey, don't blame me, a pair made of two badass people is appealing if you ask me). I will try my damnest to make it even greater than Future in Aterlife.**

**The other one is a plan to make a full-fledged story with the same specifics as above. I'm at the third chap of it right now but I will be editing them much more than this one-shot before publishing them.**

**That's pretty much it for now. I hope I can return here soon and write some more.**

**Cheers.**


End file.
